Down Once More
by Leafa
Summary: It's been a year since the events that occurred in that famous disaster. After Stella's father buys the Opera Populaire she travels to Paris to help with the management. How will its ghost deal with her when his own mind still tortures himself with guilt and lust from the past? Erik/OC Hints of Erik/Christine might appear.


Erik POV – June 1883, The Phantom's Lair.

Every day the same ordeal.

The same _blinding_ rage.

The same _agony_.

And same _aching_ nostalgia.

I know better than to venture down memories of the past, but some bring me more serenity than any quantity of opium or morphine combined. It's been a long time since I stopped saying her name, and even longer since I let her go, at least from this place, for she still remains in my mind. In dreams and nightmares she whispers sweet nothings in my ears and our melody resounds in the endless night. Her voice lays me softly to sleep while I play songs meant only to burn the soul. Her kiss wakes me up with the need to draw her figure, so I won't forget the shape of those lips. She was kind, innocent, charming and a survivor. By staying with me regardless if by choice or not, it would leave her with a tainted spirit and a broken mind. And that I would consider to be my greatest sin.

If I were more desperate, If I wasn't conscious of how far from my reach her and any other woman were, perhaps I would go after her. Try to turn those nights in a palpable reality. But for now…

Now, I must contempt myself with the desolate Opera that I helped build and grow. All the potential it had; lost, because of my own selfishness. To see it in such a deplorable state, and knowing I was at fault for it, created a sense of duty to make it the center of the whole Paris once again.  
My tale still frightened potential buyers who knew better than to wake the Phantom from its slumber. However there are those who might be cynical enough to not listen to such stories.

I'll shall make it grand once more no matter the costs. I can't draw my last breath before seeing this done.

I won't.

\- 

Stella Evans POV – July 1883, Avebury Manor.

My older brother came to visit us that day. He had his spirit high up since his marriage which no one was invited. Imagine that. No party, just a small ceremony with him, his fiance and the priest. I couldn't picture that happening to me not even in a million years. There must have a party, there must be guests and it must be the one thing that will make the whole county shall talk about for ages to come. Not that I wasn't happy for him for God's sake. Even if we had our occasional spats and teasing, he was my brother and I wished only the best for him. So the best he should have had.

Although we had greeted when he arrived, it was only while I was playing chess against father that he graced me again with his presence.

"I though you two would be up here," he said sitting next to father, "following the usual routine."

"As you know, it's a very important feat for me to always lose to father every Saturday evening," I feigned a smile. "But if you wouldn't mind I believe that today I might break that tradition, so I need to focus."

"Oh, then it would be for the best if I didn't inform you that you'll become an aunt soon," he casually picked up the newspaper that was next to the chess board and pretended he was reading it.

"What?!" My eyes widened in surprise. "Riley, you mustn't tease me like so," I nagged, giving a censuring look to my brother whose hands covered his mouth. I knew fully well that my cheeks were red as a cherry like any other time I got mad and that this conversation probably amused him greatly, but, _ooooh_ , how I wish I could erase that mocking grin which I was certain he hid."And father..." I pointed my fan towards my 'beloved' brother. "Father, you knew about this! How come _you_ didn't tell me sooner?"

Riley leaned closer to me, with that distasteful grin identical to father. "This might be a _big_ surprise to you, but it is common practice to keep a secret, well, secret," at the end of his sentence I threw the cushion which laid next to me. He quickly caught it before it hit his face.

"Stella..." Father gave me a look cold as ice. I pretended to not notice it, sitting upright and picking up the tea one of our maid had made that afternoon, I returned my attention to Riley. I thought just the right thing to make his smug face go away.

Taking a sip of my tea, I calmly remarked. "You certainly didn't complain when I told you a secret of our dear Mr. Crowell, did you?"

Those words weighted on his mind. I could picture his brain trying to find meaning in them. Riley wasn't known for his good memory, or maybe it might have been my fault. I did tell an awful amount of gossips. So I gave him one last push. "By the way, I haven't heard news from my lovely sister-in-law since her betrothal. How is our young Veronica Campbell? Oh, I'm sorry I meant Veronica Evans. Old habit," I laughed.

The effect I had hoped for was immediate. After hearing her wife's name his pale face changed to a strong shade of pink and I gathered all of my strength to not lose my composure. Veronica Campbell had arrived only two summers ago in our life. She enchanted all of us with her set of good looks, manners and amiable nature, and by all that gibberish I actually mean her only and biggest quality: her financial… Superiority. Not that we weren't blessed with good material supervisions already. Our father and my brother made enough money to take care of our basic needs and even some more expensive habits, but still, more income is always welcomed in any household.

Riley possessed my father's robust yet charming good looks, but lacked his will of iron. He felt completely uncomfortable and lost when facing a new situation. So you might say he cowered in the corner, only muttering to himself and those willing to listen of his platonic love for Veronica.

Crowell, a man, I dare say, not worthy of an introduction, saw the opportunity rise and had been courting her since the day she got here. Veronica eventually fell for him. That dirty, disgusting and utterly annoying buffoon! I warned her about his true nature, I did, but being so smitten by his charms she refused to listen to a single word of mine. As soon as I got the word that Crowell had been seen with another woman, I told Riley. Of course I had told him, because I care about his happiness so very much. Not because I wanted to prove to everyone that Crowell was a devil at heart and that I was right, like usual.

Either way, hearing from another source about the betrayal Veronica backed down and began to see the light reflect upon Crowell's true intentions. Anyway, seven months passed and she accepted my brother's proposal to marry him. Now here they are, living happily ever after with a child on the way. Telling peoples secrets sometimes isn't that bad, it's mere gossip.

"Also, I must compliment today's tea. It tastes… Exquisite," having a final sip from my tea I set it aside. The taste of victory was indeed, very satisfactory.

"Dear, it's your move," father reminded me, I returned my focus to the game at hand and left Riley watching us play speechless. Well, I was rather speechless myself. I was going to be an aunt. I was 27 years old, single, and was going to be an aunt. How marvelous.

"Excuse me, a letter has arrived for you, sir," our maid Amanda delivered it to my father. He thanked her as she bowed and left us three dumbfounded over the letter. Who would've sent to us? Had something happenned to Veronica? Someone interested in father's work? Perhaps a new social event had been planned by Mrs. Julianne, or a distant relative was coming to visit.

He turned the letter to see who was the sender. "It's from a certain Mr. Destler," his eyes looked over his oval glasses and met mine. We both shared puzzled expressions.

 **A/N: And that's the first chapter for my first fanfic. A couple of mistakes might have slipped by, do forgive me for that. I hope it wasn't a ball of information and that it was enjoyable. I would like to know if I should continue it, and any reviews are welcome – flamers I'm looking at you. Have a nice day/afternoon and the best of nights.  
**

 **Sincerely,  
LM**


End file.
